Priority as to what data should be sent when is often used in communications, data processing applications, computing, etc. particularly where data or data streams may be “bursty” in nature and some sort of priority is needed to ensure acceptable deliver times or quality of service (QOS) requirements.
A current approach is to use round robin or weighted round robin in an attempt to set priority. Additionally, other approaches use “feedback” signals such as “starving”, “hungry”, and “satisfied” to convey from a receiving entity to a transmitting entity the current state of data needs. Priority based solely on these approaches may not be able to adapt to the changing data streams or accommodate logical connections and data flow that is established. This may present a problem.